


Full speed racing

by soul_less



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_less/pseuds/soul_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts falling apart one night after too much alcohol and a forgotten anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full speed racing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! remember i will only continue if you review, please give me your honest opinion.

The road passed by under the Impala's wheels, a gray blur marred with orange lines that warned the people passing through not to cross the center. This would have been helpful, if not for the fact that the person driving the car could care less about any of the rules and regulations of the road he normally followed so carefully. Sam was going approximately 34 miles over the suggested speed limit of 55, and he showed no sign of slowing down of stopping. There had been times before, of course, when Dean or dad was hurt that he had broken speed limits and ignored traffic signals, but there was no injured sibling in the car with him this time. Just a discarded bottle of whiskey shimmering under the light that rushed passed it every so often, shining down from faded street lights as he entered the desolate town.His hazel eyes glanced hungrily at the liquor sitting in the passenger seat. The last few drops of it beckoned lovingly in the bottle and Sam attempted to grab hold of the bottle to drain the last dregs of the liquor from its glassy confines while keeping one hand firmly on the steering wheel. The car wavered in its course and crossed the orange lines that lay so oblivious in its path. The head light of another car came into view just as Sam secured the bottle in his hand and, with a albeit delayed reaction missed the car by several inches. Angered honking followed Sam in an accusing symphony of harsh beeps and the crude accompaniment of screeching tires. He drained the bottle, welcoming the burning pain that seared his throat as he swallowed it. He settled back into the hypnotic frequency of driving and swerving to avoid potholes, still knowing that he had to take care of Dean's car. A soft buzzing from the passenger seat he looked down and registered with no surprise that it was Dean. For the 13th time that night he ignored the call. He didn't want to talk to his brother. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Well not anyone. He wanted to talk to Jess. Oh god, Jess. How could he have forgotten he wondered as he looked longingly at the picture on his dash at her beautiful blonde hair and for a moment was caught up in a longing to hold her in his arms. Tell her he loved her and never let her out of his sight again. She was dead though. So much for that. The phone resumed its buzzing and Sam calmly rolled down the window and grabbing the phone tossed it on the road, its glass shattering with resounding finailty across the street.


End file.
